oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Chatter Box
Chatter Box is the 77th episode of Season 2, and was remade as the seventy-fourth episode for Season 7 under the title Blah Blah Blah. Synopsis Oggy buys a new type of crackers that causes anyone who eats one to uncontrollibly speak non-stop in different tone of voice. He tries a piece and it is spicy and unimpressive at first. But then Dee Dee tries one out and gains the ability to speak. However, the other cockroaches are not very impressed by Dee Dee's new verbal skills (and no one else by the way), until Jack also eats one of the crackers. Plot Oggy was in the super market then he has so many to buy. He sees an unusual biscuit so he read the instructions but he didn't understand them, so he bought it and then he takes one piece of the biscuit and eat it but it was spicy and he reads the instructions again that it says it can make the user speak non-stop, making Oggy furious. Then, while Marky and Joey are eating corned beef (uncooked and straight from the tin), Dee Dee sees the biscuit, so he takes one and eats the whole piece, and he begins talking gibberish. Amazed, he climbs up in the foods and saw Marky and Joey and say hello, and start talking to them. But instead of being amazed, they were annoyed and they put corned beef in their ears, then Joey puts Dee dee down to the corn beef. However, Dee Dee rises up again from the pile of corned beef and starts talking to them again, but in anger. Marky then throws a ball of corned beef to him and he stops for a while to eat the corned beef and he starts talking again, complimenting the superb taste of the corned beef. Joey and Marky, now completely annoyed by Dee Dee's rather annoying speech, beat him up. In the next scene, Oggy was about to go to the bathroom but he saw Dee Dee was in there first while reading the newspaper and then Oggy came near to Dee Dee and he starts talking to Oggy .So he starts to squish Dee Dee with the toilet and he flushes the toilet and Dee Dee was also flushed. Afterwards, he starts talking to a mouse who gets annoyed and beats him up with the cheese and to a dog (not a real dog), before speaking to Joey and Marky again, this time, in the fridge. Again, they get annoyed, so they beat Dee Dee up again and leave the fridge with the food they brought. Jack comes across the refrigerator and sees Dee Dee in the jar and opens it and grabs Dee Dee, who starts talking to Jack so he grabs his tongue and spins it around so he can't talk and throws him back in the freezer. Afterwards, Jack sees the same biscuit and takes one and eat the whole piece (just like Dee Dee did). While he sees oggy doing "ummm" Jack saw him and says "hey Oggy" and the "ummm" breaks then he falls and Jack is talking to him and Oggy points in the window/left and jack looks but he see's nothing and oggy leaved and closes the door so Jack starts talking to him self and then he looks in the window and screams then he saws Bob in the swing and helps him to push him while talking to him and Bob beats Jack up to Oggy's house and smashes the freezer Dee Dee open the fridge and Jack got squished and when he saws Dee Dee he says "hello" to him and help him out to make his tongue fix because he is the only one who can talk to him then Deedee starts talking and then Jacks starts talking. And they both are now talking each other until night time while then Dee Dee found an idea to be fun (just dancing, the lyrics is "LALALA"). Oggy then hears the noise and he he finds it in the kitchen and he looks at the two. Jack and dee dee are talking and Oggy yawns again Jack and Dee Dee realizes that there are enemies while they are arguing and Jacks starts squishing Dee Dee in the heads and he laughs and he was MAD and shouts the Door and Oggy starts to slap his hands up and down.so Marky and Joey founded Dee Dee and carries him and then Joey says "use this dynamite to destroy that biscuit" and Joey graves the dynamite to Oggy and puts it in the biscuit and when he puts it in there they quickly runs out the door and Joey closes it and then the biscuits exploded but it spread around the kitchen, causing the entire kitchen (the trash can, the refrigerator, the oven, and even the cabinets and hood) to start talking. Gallery DeeDeeInFoodChatterBox.png Video Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Neither had a happy ending Category:Episodes focusing on Jack Category:Episodes focusing on Dee Dee Category:2006 Episodes